This invention is an improvement over the invention described in West German Auslegeschrift No. 2 293 801, published Apr. 30, 1969.
The invention relates to a fastening device for a safety fence beam on a post, consisting of at least a flap parallel to a beam or the like, which is provided on the transverse side of a connecting piece fixed between beam and post or such.
A fastening device of this kind with a special safety fence system, a so-called distance safety fence system, generally consists of a flap, which is bent rectangularly from the strap of the connecting piece. This flap is level in itself and has at least one perforation for reception of the fastening means. The beam touches the surface area with a flap and is connected with the latter mostly with rivets or the like. It is known that in spite of the screw joining or other means of fastening, relative motion occurs between beam and fastening flap to a certain degree.
An object of the invention is to prevent this relative motion in a simple and economical way.